


Maid Of Naughty

by monkeywand



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fun with a feather duster, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: Dave blinks. He wonders if so drunk that he's imaging things. Was his straight-as-an-arrow, apart from the fact he was in love with a guy, by-the-book lover dressed up in a maid outfit?





	Maid Of Naughty

"Stop being such fifties housewife, Aaron. The dishes can wait one night," Dave Rossi says, lazily swirling his scotch glass around. He leans forward over the breakfast bar watching his lover take one last swipe at a dirty glass. Aaron turns around after carefully folding the wet dish towel over the drying rack, one eye brow raised.

"Happy now?"

"No, because you're all the way over there." Aaron huffs a sigh, but walks around into the other man's embrace.

"You need to relax more," Dave says. "Here." He pours Aaron a scotch, refilling his own glass at the same time.

"If I were any more relaxed, I'd be dead," Aaron says straight-faced, taking the proffered drink. Dave snorts.

"Just drink your damn drink. Besides, Jack's at his friends' for the night. Loosen up, man." Aaron raises an eyebrow.

"'Man?' Since when did you become Morgan?"

"Bah! The guy has a point. You sure are grumpy when you're tense. You need to get laid, my friend."

"And you think you're the man to do it," Aaron teases softly.

Dave throws him a wounded look. "Fine. If you don't want some lovin' then I'll just take my leave."

"Don't you dare," Aaron growls. He pulls the elder man towards him, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Dave responds, kissing him back just a passionately. Aaron moves so that he straddles the other man. He runs his hands first through Dave's hair then down his front, stopping at the top button of the dress shirt. With practiced movements, he unbuttons the shirt, slipping it off Dave's shoulders. Dave follows suit with Aaron's own dress shirt and singlet. He runs his hands up and down the younger man's back before slipping beneath the waistband of both pants and boxers to cup Aaron's ass. Aaron groans into Dave's mouth as the Italian begins to massage his butt.

He pulls back, much to Dave's dismay. "As much as I love what we are doing, how about we take this to the bedroom." Dave nods. "Besides, I have a surprise for you." Aaron smirks and stands, walking towards the bedroom with a swagger of his hips. Without a moment's hesitation, Dave chases after his lover.

Inside, Dave stops short as he notices the handcuffs dangling from one long finger. He gulps.

"On the bed. Now." Dave complies and barely has time to situate himself before Aaron has his hands cuffed to opposites sides of the bed. Aaron looks down his lover's body as if he were eyeing a piece of meat.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he decides.

"Well-" Dave begins.

"Shh." Aaron deftly unbuckles and unzips Dave's jeans, tugging them off in one smooth motion. He smirks at Dave who is obviously frustrated with the constriction of the boxers. Taking pity, he frees his lover, watching him spring to attention. Blowing gently, both watch as precum beads on the head.

"Stay here," Aaron says, disappearing into the closet. Dave has to stifle back a groan. Why did the younger man have to torture him so. Seconds pass before Aaron reemerges.

Dave blinks. He wonders if so drunk that he's imaging things. Was his straight-as-an-arrow (apart from the fact he was in love with a guy), by-the-book lover dressed up in a  _maid_ outfit? The handcuffs were one thing, but dressing up? So not expected. And if he were honest with himself, he thought it was hot!

There stands Aaron in a very feminine black and white French maids outfit, equipped with a hot pink feather duster. His jaw drops when Aaron spins, giving him a peek at the bare cheeks of his ass.

"Someone has been a very dirty boy," Aaron whispers sultry. He trails the feather duster lightly down the older man's body, watching him shiver and jerk at the sensation. He proceeds to "dust" Dave's body, paying close attention to the areas most sensitive to touch. Dropping the duster for a moment, Aaron replaces the feathers with his lips, caressing the smooth skin on the inside of Dave's hips. Instead of moving south, he moves north, trailing kisses along Dave's belly, causing the other man to groan.

"You're killing me," he lets out as Aaron bites down on the side of his neck. Dave reciprocates as Aaron's shoulder comes into range. Aaron moans into Dave's neck, then pulls back, eyes twinkling. Dave wonders what the other man has planned next. With an evil grin, Aaron wraps one hand around Dave's straining manhood. Dave groans loudly. Slowly, up and down Aaron moves his hand, feeling the precum coating his hand. Faster he moves, tugging on the entire length.

Without warning, Aaron lets go. Dave's eyes shoot open in confusion and disappointment. Aaron moves back, tugging the outfit off his body. The skirt moves to show his his own member standing proudly erect. Dave unconsciously licks his lips. The younger man's body never ceases to amaze him. Aaron leans over his lover, slowly undoing first one handcuff, then the other. He places a chaste kiss on the Italian man's lips.

"Make love to me," he whispers. He kisses the hollow of Dave's neck. "Complete me." He trails kisses down his chest. "Screw me." Pulling one nipple between his teeth, Aaron gently teases it. "Suck me." He moves to the other nipple. "Fuck me." Dave shudders.

"Okay," he manages to whisper. Aaron recaptures Dave's lips and Dave knows they'd most likely be bruised in the morning. With a quick flip of his hands and body, Dave re-positions them so that Aaron is on all fours beneath him. Aaron shivers as he feels Dave slip between his thighs. He grabs a hold of the headboard in anticipation.

"Fuck me," he chants as Dave grips his hips. "Fuck me. Fuck me fuck me fuckmefuckmeeee." Dave slips inside easily. Aaron moans, gripping the wood tight. He shudders, dropping one hand down to his penis, pumping it up and down in time with the other man's movements.

"Oh, god!" he exclaims as Dave's hand reaches around to join his own hand on his jerking member. Both scream their ecstasy as first Dave then Aaron is overcome by orgasms. They writhe in pleasure, and Dave has the sense to pull them both sideways, so that he still remains inside of his lover without squishing him.

"Happy now?" Aaron murmurs when he can think clearly. Dave cracks one eye open.

"Definitely. Now shhh. Sleep." He nuzzles Aaron's neck, placing a tender kiss there. Aaron closes his eyes, too satisfied to continue the teasing.

Within moments, they are both fast asleep.

* * *

He flashes his eyes open, groaning as the bright morning light hits his vision. He stretches out, expecting to find the warm body of his lover beside him. Instead he finds a cold spot, the person once there long gone.

He sits up, wondering if last night was all a dream. Surely not. Slipping on a pair of boxers, he stands, pausing as his head raged, then walks over to their shared closet. He feels towards the back where he remembers Aaron emerging from last night. Nothing apart from a few storage boxes.

Frowning, he looks through the whole closet, then the few other places in the bedroom the outfit could have been hidden. Still nothing. Confused, he makes his way out of the room in search for Aaron. He finds him in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, dressed just as casually as Dave.

"Morning," Aaron greets, turning around, two plates in hand. Dave merely stands in the doorway. "Something wrong?"

"Last night."

"What about last night?"

"Did it really happen?"

"Did what really happen? Dave, what's going on?"

"Last night, you, you were dressed in a maid's outfit. You had me handcuffed to a bed." Aaron shoots him an amused look.

"I honestly have no clue as to what you're on about. You drank a lot last night. We both did. We had sex then went to bed. Plain and simple." Dave shakes his head. He was sure Aaron had paraded around in a maid's outfit last night.

"Now, I'm going to dust the books in the library. Don't forget to wash your plate when you're done." He walks out of the room whistling. Dave gives a double take. 'That conniving bastard,' he thinks. For over Aaron's shoulder, twirls a duster.

A feathery pink one to be exact.


End file.
